gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Paint Jobs
The following is a list of paint tins available in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6.http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps3/941103-gran-turismo-5/faqs/61925 Paint List FAQ by Ziggyzoozoo They can be used to paint cars and wheels in GT Auto. There are a total of 2654 different paint chips, including DLC. In GT6, some special colours are only available on achieving gold in Seasonal Events. Things I need to add Tommy Kaira - Green Metallic Mini - Liquid Yellow, Velvet Red Metallic, Volcano Pearl, Tahiti Blue Pearl FPV - Lightning Strike, Winter White, Rapid, Madarin, Vixen, Vibe, Shockwave, Velocity Volkswagen - Marsot, Diamantsilber, Fantasiagrun, Softblue, Flashrot, Diamond Black Perleffekt, Deepblue Perleffekt, Moonlightblue Perleffekt, Chromblau, Zypressengrun/Togaweiss, Pirolgelb, Kirschrot, Ravennablau Metallic, Cybergreen Metallic, Lemongelb, Yellow, Canyon Red, Cool White, Cameo Blue, Technoblau Perleffekt, Batikblau Perleffekt Toyota - Timber Green, Light Khaki Graphite Mica Metallic, Seminole Red, Grayish Blue Metallic, Grayish Green Mica Metallic Audi - Reed Green Pearl Effect, Toucan Yellow, Misano Red Pearl Effect, Imola Yellow, Magello Blue Pearl Effect, Ming Blue Peal Effect, Hibiscus Red Pearl, Mocha Brown Pearl, Paradise Green Metallic, Quartz Gray Metallic, Volcano Black Pearl, Helios Blue Metallic, Lhasa Metallic Amuse - Royal Navy Blue Pearl, Silver Stone Metallic, New Indy Yellow Pearl Mitsubishi - Timber Green, Hamilton Silver Metallic, Rocky White, Etna Yellow, Himalayan Blue, Symphonic Silver Metallic, Pearl White, Galaxy Silver, Texas Gold Nissan - Spark Silver Metallic, Sapphire Blue, Deep Purple Metallic, Sunshine Yellow, Super Clear Red, Dark Green Metallic, Gun Gray Metallic, Grayish Blue Metallic, Red / Black, Gun Gray / Black, Silver, White Pearl (3P), Gran Prix Red, Gran Prix White, Ivory White, Teracotta, Pearl White, Green Pearl Tom's - Super White II, Dark Blue Mica, Wine Red Mica Jaguar - Phoenix Red Solid, Sherwood Metallic, Midnight, Pacific Metallic, Slate Metallic, Quartz Metallic, Platinum Metallic, Topaz Metallic, Seafrost Metallic, Jaguar Racing Green Metallic, Titanium Metallic, Mistral Metallic, Meteorite Metallic, Spindrift, Emerald Metallic, Madeira Metallic, Westminister Blue, Imperial Maroon, Indigo Blue, Mist Grey, Opalescent Silver Grey Metallic, Opalescent Gunmetal, Opalescent Silver Blue Metallic, Opalescent Dark Blue Metallic, Opalescent Dark Green Metallic, Sherwood Green Mazda - Strat Blue Mica, K2RED Chevrolet - Garnet Red, Tuxedo Black, Dusk Blue Metallic, Glacier Blue Metallic, Rallye Green Metallic, Forest Green Metallic, Dover White, Polo White, Sportsman Red, Pennant Blue, Millennium Yellow, Torch Red, Quicksilver Metallic, Speedway White, Nippon Poppy Red, Fathom Green Metallic, Monza Red Isuzu - Magnolia White, Maple Orange, Soleil Gold Metallic, Matterhorn Silver Metallic, Sunrise Red Shelby - Gaurdsman Blue Poly More things I'm gonna add Honda - New Polar White, Quartz Silver Metallic, Tonic Blue Metallic, Formula Red, Indy Yellow Pearl, Kaiser Silver Metallic, Neutron White Pearl, Midnight Pearl, Monte Carlo Blue Pearl, New Formula Red, Moon Rock Metallic, Monza Red Pearl, New Imola Orange Pearl, Nurburgring Blue Metallic, Silverstone Metallic, Pack White Volvo - Cosmic Blue Pearl, Dark Blue Pearl, Deep Blue, Black Sapphire Metallic, Black, Scarab Green Metallic, Dawn Blue Pearl, Silver Metallic, Maya Yellow Pearl, Ruby Red Pearl, Silver Green Metallic, Light Blue Metallic, Blue Green Metallic, Blue, Dark Blue, Silver Gray Metallic, Silver Metallic, White, Beige, Yellow, Red, Dark Red Mercedes-Benz - Crystal Galaxit Silver References Category:Car Parts